The present invention relates to storage of an outdoor-use device, and more particularly devices often awkward to store, or which take up more space than what is often conveniently available.
One type of such device is a power lawn mower, or a similarly shaped snow blower or the like, for they necessarily have long and awkwardly-protruding handles; and for convenient storage and re-use it is desired that the handles not be disassembled from the power unit and other mobile parts. Thus a considerable amount of volume and floor area of storage is required by storage of this type of article, even though much of that storage volume is in effect wasted, due to the awkwardness of shape of such a device with an assembled handle.
Furthermore, storage is difficult because such devices are quite heavy, and thus they post problems of manipulation for storage, and their weight and awkwardness means that they can not usually be given any elevated or wall-mounted storage.
Another outdoor-use article which presents awkward or difficult storage problems is a garden hose, for it is usually of a desirably long length, and it has inherent stiffness; and thus even if a coiling storage is attempted, it is not always satisfactory, and even if coiled after use, it is not convenient to transport the hose in fully coiled condition to a storage area.
Moreover, even if the coiled bundle of hose is transported to a storage area, its nature causes it to often become uncoiled, and thus quite disorderly of sight and requiring extra floor area for storage; and if it is attempted to be hung as a coil, a disorderly sight also occurs as the hose coils loosen and often present an awkwardly-hanging appearance.